bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Commerce
|image = 002-MonkeyVillage.png |game = Bloons Tower Defense 6 |tower = Monkey Village |unlocked = 750 XP |path = Path 3 |upgrade = 2 |cost = $425 (Easy) $500 (Medium) $540 (Hard) $600 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=N/A |pierce=N/A |attackspeed=N/A |range=40 (0/x/2) 48 (1+/0/2) |statuseffects=N/A (except 0/1+/2) |towerboosts=+10% range, affects nearby towers +10% discount to up to Tier-3 upgrades, affects nearby towers, does not stack (business discount) +5% additional discount to up to Tier-3, affects nearby towers, stacks up to three times (commerce discount) |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Restricted (grants camo detection as 0/2/2) |related upgrades= *Monkey Business (Monkey Village) }} Monkey Commerce is the second upgrade of Path 3 for the Monkey Village. It adds an additional 5% discount to all base costs and upgrades up to Tier-3, initially providing a 15% discount. This 5% bonus discount stacks additively with up to two other Monkey Commerce Villages, providing up to 25% discount total. It costs $425 on Easy, $500 on Medium, $540 on Hard, and $600 on Impoppable. Tips *On Medium Difficulty, it takes a bare minimum of ~$14667 worth of base costs and upgrades up to Tier-3 to break even with the cost of a single 0-0-2 Monkey Commerce. **On Easy, the break-even discount threshold is lowered to ~$12467. **On Hard, the break-even discount threshold is increased to $15840. **On Impoppable, the break-even discount threshold is increased to $17600. **One 0-0-2 Monkey Commerce costs $1870 on Easy, $2200 on Medium, $2375 on Hard, and $2640 on Impoppable. *Monkey Commerces are best placed nearby Super Monkeys, especially Super Monkeys that would be upgraded to 3-0-2 Sun Avatar. **When purchasing a 3-0-2 Sun Avatar from scratch, in which the total cost would be $35700 on Medium ($22,000 + $4500 + $2500 + $2500 + $3000 + $1200), one Monkey Commerce would drop the total cost down to $30345 ($18700 + $3825 + $2125 + $2125 + $2550 + $1020). Strategy Monkey Commerce is a powerful upgrade for saving money, especially on CHIMPS Mode, where income bonuses are disabled. Thus, the only way to "gain" money is through discounts, which can only be easily accessible via Monkey Business and Monkey Commerce. Monkey Commerce, however, can be utilized much more powerfully, thereby saving huge sums of money if used correctly. The downsides, though, is that these bonuses only affect up to Tier-3 upgrades, as well as the fact that these Villages consume a high quantity of space on the map. The one upside though, which comes as a major advantage of this upgrade, is that it is best utilized near Super Monkeys. Super Monkeys are by far the best choice for utilizing the most of Monkey Commerce. Most upgrades will easily allow the discounts to become greater than the cost of the Monkey Commerce itself, alongside other benefits such as the in-built range boosts or useful upgrade crosspaths such as Jungle Drums, Radar Scanner, and Monkey Intelligence Bureau. The sum of upgrade prices of even one Super Monkey can easily save more money than lost, due to how most lower Super Monkey upgrades cost significantly greater than most other tower upgrades. Thus, one Monkey Commerce alone will take very few Super Monkey upgrades to make Monkey Commerce worth purchasing. In addition to purchasing significantly cheaper Super Monkeys, placing Monkey Commerces nearby the Super Monkeys will make other crosspaths of nearby Monkey Commerces significantly cheaper too. Despite that no Monkey Commerce Village is able to have more than one additional upgrade crosspath at a time, two Monkey Commerces allow for convenient in-built Villages for both separate crosspaths. That means any of the nearby Monkey Commerces can be immediately upgraded to Monkey Town or Monkey Intelligence Bureau for a much more affordable price. Even though Monkey Commerce Villages can easily be sold and rebought as Radar Scanners with the Bigger Radius or Jungle Drums upgrade, this act of selling cannot be done in CHIMPS; this is one occasion where the in-built neighboring Monkey Commerce discounts become very useful on CHIMPS. The amount of money saved from one Monkey Commerce is very significant, but the amount of money saved from additional Monkey Commerces becomes less and less. One Monkey Commerce alone would require a bare minimum of ~$14667 worth of base costs and upgrades up to Tier-3 to break even with the cost of a single 0-0-2 Monkey Commerce Medium, ~$12467 on Easy, $15840 on Hard, and $17600 on Impoppable. It is worth taking note that one single 0-0-2 Monkey Commerce costs $1870 on Easy, $2200 on Medium, $2375 on Hard, and $2640 on Impoppable without additional discount. Adding an addition Monkey Commerce right next to an existing Monkey Commerce would reduce down to ~$1590 on Easy, $1870 on Medium, ~$2020 on Hard, and ~$2244 on Impoppable, thereby increasing the total cost of one Monkey Commerce placed nearby an existing Monkey Commerce to ~$3459 on Easy, $4070 on Medium, ~$4396 on Hard, ~$4884 on Impoppable for the reward of discounting nearby towers by 20%. The range for stacked discounts is not nearly as wide as the range of a single Monkey Commerce, so it is worth knowing the range of the Monkey Commerce overlaps to ensure that the stacked discount is always utilized. There are a few exceptions where not breaking even the cost of discounting is beneficial. The most significant example is when using Perma-Spike (specifically 0-2-5) on Hard Difficulty paired with Overclock, especially CHIMPS Mode. Normally, Overclock would have a duration penalty to the Overclock ability for towers valued at $40,000+, but double-discounting an entire 0-2-3 Spike Factory prior to purchasing the other upgrades would barely drop the cost of Perma-Spike below the $40,000 penalty threshold. As a result, Perma-Spike can be allowed 100% uptime from a single Overclock ability. Gallery Upgrading to Commerce.png|Recently upgrading to Monkey Commerce 102 village.png|1-0-2 Village crosspath Alldiscount.png|Super Monkey receiving maximum Monkey Commerce bonuses on Hard Mode Full discount Avatar.png|Fully discounted 3-0-2 Sun Avatar on Hard Mode Full cost Avatar.png|Full-cost 3-0-2 Sun Avatar on Hard Mode, for comparison Trivia *Sun Avatar is the only upgrade to single-handedly save more money than the cost of a 0-0-2 Monkey Commerce Village itself. *Monkey Commerce adds a banana symbol to the Monkey Village. This possibly implies that bananas are a symbol of commerce in the BTD6 world. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Monkey Village Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades